You and Me make 3
by hatedinnocence03
Summary: The title should give you an inkling about the type of story this is, but just in case, this is a Romitri pregnancy fanfic so read it if it's your cup of tea and don't forget to drop me a line if you like it :p Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own VA, Richelle Mead does. But this plotline is all mine. Cheers!
1. The Revelation

"Can we talk?", Rose asked him in a whisper, making Dimitri drop the kitchen towel he'd been wiping the dishes with and turn around to face her. He studied her carefully for a few moments before nodding silently and sitting down at their kitchen table.

Things had not been going well recently, to say the least. Over the last two months, Rose had somewhat become irritable, which Dimitri could deal with; I mean come on - she was barely out of her teens, guarding the Moroi monarch, in her final university semester, recently married ,and leading the life of a guardian. As far as Dimitri was concerned, she had every right to be stressed.

What he was not okay with was her bipolarity. In the last month, she had accused him of not being in love with her anymore and succumbed to tears on more than one occasion, while at the same time, she herself had spurned his amorous advances; pretending to be tired and sleepy whenever he tried to get close to her.

So, Dimitri was confounded…he couldn't help but wonder if she'd gotten tired of him. If she was regretting tying herself to him for life…but his pride prevented him from asking her. Well, that and her aloofness.

In fact, over the last two weeks, they'd come to resemble amicable roommates – bedmates – rather than young lovers with their platonic everyday dealings - but Dimitri still hoped that Rose would just tell him what was bothering her instead of bottling everything up and suffering in silence. He loved her, and in spite of recent indications, he knew she loved him too - with all her heart. So he - although concerned - knew that she'd tell him in due time, and he just needed to wait this…whatever it was…out.

So tonight, after another awkward, almost-silent dinner, Rose had retired to the bedroom once again and Dimitri had started washing their dinner utensils. He was – understandably - surprised when she rejoined him not ten minutes later instead of going to bed, which had become her norm nowadays.

As he sat facing Rose at the table, he couldn't help but study her more closely. She looked beautiful - as she always did, even without a stitch of makeup. But now, her eyes were troubled and dark shadows haunted them. Her face, although glowing, looked a little pale and overall, she looked…afraid?

"What's going on, Roza?", Dimitri asked, tentatively reaching his hands towards her. He was relieved when instead of recoiling from him, Rose clasped his hands in both of hers and held onto them for dear life.

But his relief was short-lived. Her hands were freezing. "Rose! Please!" Dimitri insisted, alarmed by her cold and clammy hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so-so sorry, Dimitri", Rose burst into tears, looking down at the table, and Dimitri felt panic swell in his body.

"What for?", he asked, half-terrified of knowing. "What are you sorry for, Rose?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me, so I didn't tell you at first. And then, the doctor said that the first three months were the most uncertain, so I didn't wanna give you false hope, and then-", Rose rambled between sniffling, but slowly the words made it across to Dimitri and he interrupted her.

"What doctor?" Dimitri asked perplexed, his mind still trying to figure out what she was saying. "What wouldn't I believe?"

Rose heaved a shaky sigh before releasing his hands from her death-grip and retrieving three envelopes from her coat-pocket. Wait, why was she wearing a coat, Dimitri wondered momentarily, but then his attention was diverted by the imposing manila envelopes she was pressing into his hands.

"Roza", he said softly, ignoring her offerings. "Please, love. Tell me what's going on? You know I love you, and you know I'd believe you, no matter how crazy things sound. You can trust me."

She stared into the brown eyes that she loved so much for what seemed like an infinity before nodding her head. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise you'll listen to everything before saying anything, okay?"

Rose didn't know how she'd survive if Dimitri didn't believe her, but she was done hurting both of them by hiding her secret. She knew she couldn't suppress it anymore and Dimitri did deserve to know the truth…but she needed to extract this promise from him before anything else.

When Dimitri nodded his assent and covered her hands with his again, Rose took a deep breath and began. "I don't know if you've noticed, but for the past couple of weeks I've not exactly been all rainbows-and-roses - not that I usually am, but you know….my temper and emotions were all over the place and the littlest of things set me off. Not to mention I've been hungrier than usual and suffering from dizzying spells. In fact, Lissa practically dragged me to a physician after I almost fainted on her, and then…" she paused her narrative to take a shuddering breath before continuing, holding onto his eyes as her anchor. "The doctor, he conducted some tests, and when the results came back, I was shocked. At first I couldn't believe it, but he did retests and the results all came back same. You were on a raid, I think. So, I came back home and had a total breakdown. I couldn't believe it was happening, but…"

By now, Dimitri was not only listening closely to Rose but he was also coming to some conclusions of his own. Rose's behavior over the past few weeks; the terrified, guarded expression on her face and her rollercoaster of emotions were starting to make sense. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked her levelly, forcing his guardian mask up to hide his emotions.

"Dimitri, you have to believe me - it's yours!" she burst out, stark terror apparent on her face. Terror for what he'd think, Dimitri knew now. Terror for how he'd react…

"Here, see this? Take this!" Rose frantically shoved the first envelope back onto his hands.

"What's this?" Dimitri asked her, opening the envelope and peering inside.

"A DNA test confirming that the baby is yours," Rose replied tearfully.

"How did you-?" Dimitri began, but Rose cut him off.

"I took your toothbrush and a few hair strands to the doctor and told him to work his magic. It came back positive. See the paper, Dimitri?! I swear I'm telling the truth."

Dimitri didn't so much even open the paper before setting it down on the table. "How long have you known?"

"Three weeks," Rose promptly replied. "I didn't want to tell you before the three-month mark just in case…in case something went wrong. But I couldn't take hiding it anymore; knowing I was hurting both of us, and the stress can't be good for the baby."

At the word baby, Dimitri's head shot up from studying his and Rose's clasped hands. "The DNA test…it wasn't harmful for the baby, was it?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"No," Rose choked out, trying to figure out what Dimitri was thinking. "Why aren't you screaming?" she asked him, adorably confused.

"Theatrics is your forte, Roza. Not mine", Dimitri shot back dryly, earning a small, wobbly smile from Rose. "But how far along are you? And who else knows?"

"I'm at the 8 week mark, and no one else knows except me and the doctor. And now, you."

"What about Lissa?" he asked her, getting up to fetch her a glass of water.

"I thought you should be the first to know. I told her that the doctor said I was fatigued and I needed to take it easy for the next few months," Rose admitted with a small smile and gulped down the water Dimitri offered her. "Technically, it's true."

"Leave it to you to find technicalities in this situation," Dimitri shook his head, sitting down at the table again.

"Dimitri seriously, why aren't you screaming or freaking out? Not that I don't appreciate it, you know. But…why?"

"Because I trust you, Roza. And I love you," Dimitri said simply, dragging Rose's chair towards his. "And looking back, the signs do add up."

"And you're not a bit concerned about how this is possible?" Rose asked skeptically, gesturing to her still-flat stomach.

"We haven't exactly played life by its rules so far, you and I - so why can't we break the rules again and have another miracle?" the ex-strigoi asked his ex-shadow-kissed lover, reaching across to brush his fingers gently against her abdomen. "Also, when we went to Baia, Yeva had said something like this might happen someday. I'd never dared hope, but given the amount of time we've spent in each other's beds the last half-year, does this really surprise you?"

"So, you're not mad?" Rose asked, studying his face.

"Mad?" Dimitri scoffed. "No, Roza! No. I'm not mad. I'm happy. So, so happy. We're having a baby. You've given me everything I could hope for in this life, and now, you're giving me the impossible - our child. Hush Roza, don't cry", Dimitri said softly, leaning forward to kiss away her fresh tears before engulfing her in a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me…that you'd leave me", Rose confessed, her voice muffled against his chest. "I can't bear losing you Dimitri. I love you."

"And I love you, Rose," Dimitri soothed her. "I stood on the wedding altar and promised to love and cherish you for life, to never leave you. How could you doubt that?"

"I'm sorry, love," Rose apologized, brushing her cheek against his chest lovingly. "I'm sorry for all the anguish I've caused us."

For a while, the two dhampirs sat together, taking comfort in each other before Dimitri broke the silence. "Why are you wearing the coat?"

Rose lifted her head off his chest and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Just in case you didn't want me here, I was gonna go over to Lissa's."

Dimitri nodded before his next question. "And the other envelopes?"

"The first one has my blood reports, which confirmed the pregnancy, and the other one has an ultrasound photo," Rose pointed to the envelopes in question.

"Photo?" Dimitri queried, sitting upright and ripping the photo out of it's envelope. Rose leaned against his chest again, smiling at his enthusiasm as he peered at the image of her lower abdomen. "That tiny dot in the center, that's our kid", Rose smiled, gesturing to the tiny blur in the photo. Dimitri brought it closer to his face and squinted at it for a moment before a breathtaking smile took over his visage.

"We're having a baby, Rose," he informed her with a laugh, seizing her lips with a searing kiss. Rose kissed him back with all she had, both repenting her silence and expressing her gratitude to him. When he'd had his fill, Dimitri released her from his hold to cover her stomach with his hands. And then he whispered, "Hi baby, it's your Dad. Mommy and I love you so much. We can't wait to meet you…"

Tears sprung again to Rose's eyes and both she and - a now panicking - Dimitri wiped furiously at them. "Sorry - hormones", she explained apologetically, trying to stop the waterworks. "But that was so sweet, Comrade!" she declared, leaning forward to buss his cheek.

"Sweet or not, stop crying Roza", Dimitri ordered her. "All of this emotional upheaval and stress can't be good for the baby. And go to bed right now, I'll get you some water and some fruit to eat. Did the doctor say what you can eat and not? What about vitamins, did he recommend them? Who's your doctor, by the way, and when's your next appointment-"

Dimitri spewed that out in a breath, and would have continued, if Rose didn't place her hand over his mouth. "Chill, Comrade. It's all under control. To answer your questions, you can come along to my next appointment, which is in 5 days and interrogate my poor doctor. As for meds, he's given me a prescription. Now, before you can ask me anything else, I'm gonna head to bed," Rose announced, standing up.

"Do you need anything?" Dimitri asked her, standing up too.

"Yeah…you," Rose answered, standing up on her toes and stealing a kiss from him. "You probably need a minute, so I'll go to bed now. But don't you keep me waiting, okay?"

"Never," Dimitri declared before he smiled his assent and kissed her forehead. When Rose glanced back on her way back to the bedroom, she saw him studying her sonogram image under the kitchen light, tears glistening in his eyes. She decided to give him his privacy and continued with her nightly routine before settling into bed.

He joined her soon, after placing a water bottle by her bedside and changing into pajamas. Then, he slipped under the covers and spooned her from behind, his jaw coming to rest on her shoulder. "Thank you, Roza, for everything. I love you," he said in an achingly loving voice before sliding his hands down to wrap around her abdomen protectively. "And I love you too, little one."

Rose turned around to face him and brushed a few strands of hair off his face. "I love you too, Comrade. _We_ love you and thank you too, for being my life." Having said her piece, Rose settled against his shoulder and fell asleep to the motion of him caressing her abdomen and humming a lullaby.

That night they both thanked whatever deities they could think of for the happiness and blessings in their life. And so overjoyed and relieved, neither of them found sleep for too long, opting to doze instead and talk through the entire night. All the while, Dimitri's hands didn't stray far from Rose's abdomen and her hands didn't let go of him. They reveled in their closeness and relief that Rose had finally told him what had been eating her up for the past few weeks. And the two - no, _three _- of them had their first stress-free, unburdened night in a long while, because Rose had finally faced the music and confessed to Dimitri that _he+she had made three_.

**I'd like to thank Roza-Dimka-Reader, without whose encouragement I'd probably not have published this. And yeah, also thank you for editing too! :p**

**To everyone else, thank you for reading my latest offering.  
Don't forget to let me know what you think!  
Cheers!**


	2. Telling the World

**I'll begin by thanking you all for the kind words and reviews for the first chapter. Y'all rock!  
Also, once again, a hundred thanks to Roza-Dimka-Reader, who in spite of her hectic schedule, is taking time to beta this story for me…and basically making it more palatable, so thank you so so much!  
And now, without further ado, I present to you Part 2 of You and Me make 3. Enjoy!  
**********************************************************************

"Let me get this straight", Christian said slowly. "You're pregnant?"

"Yep", Rose replied, popping the 'p'.

"With Belikov's kid", Christian said, fixing his eyes on Rose's lower abdomen.

"Yes", Dimitri confirmed with a grin.

"How?", Christian asked, perplexed.

"Well, you see", Rose began in a mock-sage voice. "Sometimes when a male and a female love each other, they like spending time together. After a certain…say courtship period, what they do is that they start spending time in bed and having se-"

"Rose, be serious!", Lissa chided, recovering enough to speak for the first time since her best friend had dropped this bombshell on her. Rose sobered up and turned to face her best friend instantly.

Today was a rare afternoon-off that Lissa had been enjoying just spending some time with Christian, when Rose and Dimitri had made their appearance at her quarters. When they'd revealed that they had come from a doctor's appointment, Lissa had insisted to know why….which is when Rose had delivered her news, causing both Lissa and Christian to collapse onto a chaise-lounge in their living room, shocked and unable to comprehend what Rose was saying.

"In that case, I don't really know", Rose sighed, plopping down on a sofa and gesturing her boyfriend to take the seat next to her.

"Both of you are dhampirs", Christian persisted. "Having a kid together is biologically impossible."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious", Rose quipped with an eye-roll. "My doctor's perplexed too, but this kid is 100% ours"

"Don't take this the wrong way Rose", Christian continued, holding his hands palms-up towards her. "But aren't you the least bit skeptic, Dimitri?"

"I had a DNA test done, just in case he didn't believe me. But he accepted it, without any proof", Rose replied, thinking back to how she had hidden the news from Dimitri, having had been so sure that he wouldn't believe her.

"Not to mention, Yeva had foretold it", Dimitri said, reaching for Rose's hand and squeezing it comfortingly. Hearing his pronouncement, both Christian and Lissa relaxed. They'd met Yeva and seen too many of her prophecies reach fruition to doubt the old woman's words.

Yes, even Lissa had doubted. She loved Rose to bits, but a dhampir-dhampir baby….seemed preposterous. Then again, Rose was all for breaking the ways of biology, what with being shadow-kissed, and resurrecting strigoi and the like.

"So how far along are you?", Lissa asked Rose, leaning forwards in her chair.

"12 weeks, give or take a couple of days at this point", Rose replied. "And before you ask, I'm going to a really good Ob/Gyn at the clinic, and Dimitri has already grilled him to an inch of his life regarding my pregnancy, so don't you start!"

Lissa pouted a bit at Rose's warning, but otherwise was unperturbed. "But I'm going with you on your next appointment, and that's final."

"Whatever makes you happy, Your Highness", Rose teased with twinkling eyes.

"And I'll be pulling you off-duty, too", Lissa said, but Rose shook her head vehemently. "You're not doing that, Liss. The doctor said it's okay if I continue duty 'til the 8th month or so. No buts! The doctor said regular physical exercise is good for both me and the baby, so there!", Rose concluded with a glare, when Lissa opened her mouth to interject.

"Fine", Lissa conceded. "But you're not going on any more raids."

"Of course not!", Rose scoffed. There was no way she'd put her baby in danger…and raids were the very epitome of danger. "Trust me, Dimitri will suffer a heart attack or probably throttle me if I do", she continued drily.

"There's no use unnecessarily putting yourself or the baby at harm, Roza", Dimitri defended himself. "And I could never strangle you, no matter how much you infuriate me or get on my nerves, or haven't you learned that by now?"

Rose smirked, thinking of the many times she had taken him to the edge of his tolerance, and how each time they had ended up the same way….getting lost in each other…in various Not PG-rated ways.

Christian coughed, made uncomfortable by the way his guardian and (don't tell Rose he said this) one of his best friends were making googly-eyes at one another. "Sorry to be the party-pooper here, but how are you planning to convince the rest of our world that you two conceived a baby together?"

"It's enough if our loved ones know, and believe the truth. Besides, everyone knows how hard we've fought to be together, so how can they even think that the baby is someone else's?", Dimitri sighed, having pondered on this question for some time.

"And if they don't believe…" Rose supplied. "Well, people will just have to deal."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Lissa asked and then brightened immediately when hit by a very brilliant idea.

"No, it's too early", Rose replied, studying her best friend's glowing face. "Why are you suddenly so happy, Liss?"

"Am I not your best friend and family, Rose?", Lissa unleashed puppy-dog eyes at her bestie. When Rose nodded cautiously, she continued. "You know that I love you and will do anything for you, right?"

"What are you getting at?", Rose replied warily, already knowing she'd succumb to whatever Lissa would ask of her. Damn puppy-dog eyes. And damn pregnancy hormones that made her a sucker for puppy-dog eyes.

"Your baby shower!", Lissa grinned triumphantly. "Say you'll let me host it!"

"Fine", Rose acceded, already bracing herself for the extravagant affair. Lissa squealed in delight and hugged her tightly, promising to make it an event Rose would never be able to forget. The others could only laugh at her enthusiasm, while Rose patted her back awkwardly, saying she had no doubt Lissa would do just that.

The foursome spent another two hours chatting (while Lissa mentally started planning Rose's baby-shower), after which Rose and Dimitri took their leave to go and announce their news to their family and other friends.

Everyone had the typical 'Are you sure' or 'You must be joking' reaction, and most of the men did ask Dimitri if he was sure the child was his or whether he believed Rose, but when he reassured them that he absolutely believed her and was with her, they were reassured.  
Abe was a glaring example. When faced with the reality that his daughter was not only sleeping with _that boy_**, **but was carrying his child, he first refused to believe it…I mean what father would willingly like to hear the results of his daughter's sexual exploits? But when Rose had marginally calmed him down (I mean, really? What did Abe think Rose and Dimitri were sharing an apartment for? Sleepovers and splitting bills?), Abe made sure Dimitri knew exactly how he expected Rose to be treated if he valued his easily end-able life.

Janine on the other hand, remained stunned for a full five minutes at the news, and after ensuring that Rose wasn't pranking her, she unleashed an abundance of helpful advice for Rose and even shed a few tears while reminiscing about her own pregnancy. She told Rose and Dimitri to forget any thoughts of sleeping if their baby turned out anything like her own daughter. Oh, and to stock food, always, in order to evade hunger-tantrums at all hours of the day. Raising baby Rose had taught her that…

The St. Vlad's guardians set up a bet about the gender of the baby and whom it would emulate more-fiery Rose or preternaturally-calm Dimitri-and had quite a few good laughs when Alberta shared anecdotes about Rose's childhood, much to Rose's mortification.

The Palm Springs gang took it in stride, and Eddie believed the pregnancy news without questioning because he knew Rose well enough to know that she'd never cheat on Dimitri. Jill believed because she had faith in miracles and she loved fairytales. She was happy that Rose and Dimitri were getting their happy ending.  
Adrian laughed hysterically and wished Dimitri best of luck dealing with a hormonal Rose, and soon a mini-version of her. Sydney, on the other hand, was a vat of surprise.

"It's not the first case of dhampir-dhampir fertility that's been recorded, you know", she informed them matter-of-factly. "In fact, there's been quite a few cases of such pregnancies over the centuries. Alchemists have records of that, last time I checked."

After dropping the info, Sydney had helpfully suggested food that she knew were medically proven healthy for pregnant women and delivered a list of dos and don'ts that had Dimitri scribbling furiously in a notepad. Rose could only watch with glazed eyes as Dimitri and Sydney conducted a highly technical discussion about her pregnancy for the better part of half-an-hour. It was also the first time she learned that Dimitri had been reading up on Pregnancy guides in his free-time on his smartphone and computer over the last 3 weeks.

The call to Baia was picked up by Yeva, who immediately replied with a snarky 'I told you so' in perfect English that had Rose instinctively pick a fight with her. Vika had squealed in delight when she heard, happy to become an aunt again and Olena had burst into happy tears, and promised to throw a communal dinner in honor of having her little boy become a father. The Baians were easy to convince because in those regions, they still believed in superstitions and miracles.

Olena also shared tidbits about Dimitri's childhood, and what a mischievous, clever boy he was and before hanging up, she promised to send some knitted goods and food for the couple. When Rose asked her to come to Court and stay with her for the last month of her pregnancy, Olena became so choked up, she almost fainted with happiness.

Emil, whom Rose knew Dimitri was quite close to, was the last call of the day and after sharing the pregnancy news, which Emil accepted at face value because Dimitri had announced it so surely, the two men caught up while Rose prepared dinner. Prepared, not cooked, mind you, because Dimitri still didn't trust her in the kitchen alone, and for good reason…

After the horde of calls - all of which Rose had insisted on attending despite Dimitri's protestations that she should get some rest - the duo sat through dinner, mulling over the day. The danger-period of the pregnancy - the first trimester - was over, and they had shared their news with all their loved ones, who gave their full support and heartfelt congratulations.

By now, enough time had passed that Dimitri didn't treat Rose as if she were made of glass - a shouting match two weeks ago might have helped there - but he did his best to ensure she ate more fresh vegetables and milk and less junk food. Rose wasn't any more temperamental than usual, but Dimitri had her doing some meditative exercises to control her temper…just in case she _did _get hormonal. Or you know, burst into tears or screamed at him. Or tried ending his life prematurely…

They worked as a team, happy and in love, as they did the dishes that night and chitchatted over the events of the day, and a carefree Dimitri even twirled Rose around when a favorite Beatles track of his played on the radio.

Before getting into bed, Rose changed into one of Dimitri's tees while Dimitri made sure the door to the bathroom was ajar and a bottle of water was placed on Rose's bed stand and another one on the bathroom sink; all in preparation for her morning sickness. Afterwards he climbed into bed and caressed her little baby bump, which had only become noticeable just but a few days ago, while crooning softly in Rose's ear and lulling her to sleep.

Life was good, Dimitri thought as he succumbed to sleep, still wrapped protectively around his Roza and their unborn child. And he prayed that it'd only get better.

As for dealing with the rest of their world (whom Dimitri considered skeptics, whereas Rose branded them nosy assholes), they'd take it one day at a time….together, as always…

**Thank you for reading!  
Don't forget to leave a review! Or even suggestions, if you want to.  
Cheers!  
PS-I suck at naming things, so feel free to suggest a chapter name for this if you wanna!**


End file.
